Lithium rechargeable batteries typically utilize a lithium intercalating transition metal oxide or sulfide cathode, a lithium metal anode, and an electrolyte containing a lithium salt in an aprotic solvent. These cells generally are capable of efficient operation at temperatures ranging from -40.degree. C. to 55.degree. C. where temperature of operation is limited by the physical properties of the electrolyte. However, the problem associated with these cells is that the metallic lithium anode does not recharge efficiently thus limiting cycle life. Lithium is also inherently prone to deleterious reactions with the organic based electrolytes especially at temperatures above 50.degree. C. Attempts to substitute the lithium anode with a lithium intercalcating anode have been demonstrated. Although this eliminated the problems associated with the lithium metal anode, it did not result in cells having much improved cycle life. The reason is that these cells utilize liquid lithium-organic solvent electrolytes that are known to form strongly solvated ionic species in solution. These relatively large solvated ions are co-intercalated with the smaller lithium ions into the host intercalating electrode structures during cycling that irreversibly damages these intercalating materials, resulting in diminished cell cycle life. Also, the use of liquid electrolytes has prevented the development of bipolar rechargeable lithium batteries for higher power applications since a bipolar cell design requires each cell to be individually sealed in order to contain the liquid component. This negates the effective and reliable use of the bipolar design that is to improve the power density of the electrochemical system.